


I do

by Lucifendi (orphan_account)



Series: Lucifendi [1]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Children, F/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lucifendi
Summary: Very short little lucifendi wedding and first child because I'm soft for them
Relationships: Lucy Baker & Alfendi Layton, Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Series: Lucifendi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't steal this from lucifendi on fanfiction.net or lucifendi-haddock on wattpad as those are my other accounts (which works in editing don't bully me)

His hands wrung nervously, fiddling with a button on his black jacket as he let out a deep breath. His father caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile, his two sisters busy exchanging excited whispers, a green-haired boy next to kat, who spoke quietly to Hershel, clearly very nervous. Flora's young boy sat on his other parent's lap, kicking his feet boredly.

Alfendi took in the magnitude of people, trying to calm his nerves slightly. Luke and his fiancee, members of Scotland Yard and Emmy, clutching a camera, grinning brightly. His eyes raked across the crowded before he looked up, hearing the wooden doors ahead open, a soft creak between the notes of the melody playing.

His mouth opened in awe at the woman ahead, clutching her father's arm as he walked down the carpet. Her face was hidden by a pretty veil but he could imagine her beautiful smile under the fabric. Her dress brushed against the ground, a ring of flowers around her short ginger hair and a ring of orange around her waist. Her father led her up to Alfendi, placing a kiss on her cheek before letting her go. She clasped the hand Alfendi reached out to her as the other lifted her veil and letting her rosy cheeks and a bright smile come into view.

Her crimson eyes trapped him as he held both her hands lovingly, the speech behind him getting lost as they shared a tender gaze. Soon a gloved hand brushed a stray piece of her hair away and she coughed nervously, reciting her vows. He listened to her every word, her soft Yorkshire accent captivating him yet again. Even though her nerves he could see that usual bubbly excitement in the way her smile stayed fixed and she almost jumped happily.

Soon he began with his, it was a mess between Placid's and Potty's, his hair changing rapidly before he finished. Lucy's eyes brimmed with tears before she took a deep breath, almost bouncing yet again.

"Alfendi Layton, do you take Lucy Baker to be your wife?"

"I do." He gave her a fond smile.

"And Lucy Baker do you take Alfendi Layton to be your husban-"

"Aye, I do!" She cut the poor man off excitedly, clutching his hands tighter and causing Alfendi to laugh softly.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Within a second Alfendi cupped her cheek as the permission to kiss was granted, ignoring everything and everyone else as he kissed his wife tenderly, feeling her lean into him. She smiled as a piece of his hair finally came undone with another switch, letting it brush against her forehead.

* * *

Alfendi stared down at the picture frame, neatly standing on his wooden desk, next to another and between the messy papers. Lucy's eyes were screwed shut, laughter escaping her mouth as an eager Potty literally swept her off her feet, her arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes scanned the next one, Placid with an arm around Lucy and another resting on a baby's head, smiling down at his daughter and wife.

"Look what I did!" He jumped slightly and looked up to meet Sienna's enthusiastic smile, a little sketch being waved in his face. He gave his approval and watched her freckled face light up with joy, her orange curls bouncing and amber eyes gleaming. 

"Mum!" The energetic girl turned to her mother, tugging at her green sleeve.

"Aye, that's some real talent you got!" Lucy grinned and ruffled her hair, watching the girl get back to another picture, colouring pencils knocking onto the floor.

Alfendi stood up, taking the finished case file from Lucy. "I love you." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"An' I, you." Alfendi smiled fondly before feeling Sienna grab his hand, or rather finger, with her own small hand.

"I'm comin'!" He laughed and let the small girl march him out the door, hearing his dearest Lucy Layton giggle behind him.


End file.
